Getting To Know You
by iLoveSQ
Summary: A year had passed since she last saw them,since she watched through the purple smoke as they drove off into the unknown,since she'd watched as her last chance to tell Emma Swan how she felt pass her by and it hurt like nothing she'd ever felt before.But now she was back to win her family over. New memories, A New Story. M rated for future chapters. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so sorry", Henry swan said, helping the woman he'd run into pick up her bag.

"That's quite alright, dear" she responded, patting the boy on the shoulder to put him at ease

"No harm done, see" she tried to assure him

"No, i should have been more careful" Henry kept on.

"I appreciate your concern young man, but I'm really alright"

"Do you need any help, with your bags or something?..." he asked

"You're quite an esteemed young lad, aren't you? Your parents must be very proud of you" she offered him a kind smile causing Him to look down trying to hide the blush that covered his face.

"Thank you ma'am but it's just me and my mum. She does okay..." he smiled, returning his gaze to the ground, catching a glimpse of his watch in the process.

"Oh, crap!" he exclaimed

"Is anything the matter, dear?" the woman asked

"No, Imean yes. I was supposed to meet my mom for lunch and I'm late" he said, bending to pick up his backpack that had been lying on the floor the whole time.

"I'm sorry for keeping you here longer than was necessary, dear" the lady said.

"Henry, call me Henry" he smiled, holding out his hand which the woman shook in appreciation.

"Regina, Regina Mills" she smiled back brightly at the teenager who didn't look a day over thirteen.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Mills. Here is my mom's number. If I messed up anything, just give us a call. Again, I'm sorry" Henry was already on his way as soon as Regina had taken the card, not realizing that he'd left one of his most treasured books behind on the floor.

"The pleasure is all mine..." she all about shouted after Him.

Regina smiled to herself at how nervous and sweet the boy had been.

"Miss Mills?" a voice called, pulling her out of her previous thoughts.

"You dropped this" an attendant at the mall informed, handing her a huge and strange looking book.

"Um...no, that's not mine" she answered, hardly addressing the man, her thoughts still on Henry.

"Ok..." the man turned to leave when Regina turned to him,

"You know what, I think I might just know who it belongs to. I can pass it along if you leave it with me" she said.

Regina Mills exited the mall a couple hours later, her driver in tow carrying her bags.

"Back to the hotel Miss?" the shorter man asked.

"Yes Lee. I'll be having dinner at the restaurant later so you'll be done for the day once we get there" she answered, taking out her phone and dialling the number on the piece of paper she had been holding for the last two hours.

"It's time" she whispered to herself as the phone on the other end of the line started to ring.

"It's been one long year" she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Henry, would you grab my phone for me please?" Emma shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah, this is she" she said a minute later.

"Oh! Thank you so much. I can meet you there in an hour's time if that's okay" she said at the tail end of the call, hunging up shortly after.

"Henry, do you know a Miss Regina Mills?" she asked her son who had been watering the plans a few steps from her.

"Yeah, I met her today, I accidentally walked into her and she dropped her bag, why?"

"That was her on the phone" Emma informed her son  
"What! Did I mess up her things? I didn't mean to, I swear" the boy spoke nervously.

"No honey, take a deep breathe. She just called to inform me that you'd left your book at the mall and since she had my number, she thought it'd be easier to get it back to you" Emma explained.

"I'm meeting her in an hour at the Palace"

"Can I come with you, I'd like to thank her personally"

"I suppose..." Emma said, looking a bit sceptic at first.

"Miss Mills!" Henry's face beamed as soon as the waiter showed them to Regina's table.

"Please call me Regina, young man" she smiled, standing up to ruffle his hair and smiling at the shy line that pulled at his lips.

"This is my mom, Emma Swan" the boy said giving way for his mother to shake the other woman's hand.

A smile drifted over Regina's lips as she looked the woman standing in front of her, up and down. She was as beautiful as she could remember. Dressed in skin tight jeans and a red leather jacket over a blue tank top. Suddenly her face felt too overheated as she took in that face that was still too beautiful for words. A pair of green eyes that didn't recognise her in the slightest and she had to swallow the lump in her throat. She didn't think it would be this hard but she was being proven wrong like she had so many times in her life. She wasn't sure what Emma's true feelings for her were before the curse and now she didn't even remember her. It was all her fault, she knew that and thats what made it hurt more.

"Um...We should get going, Henry" Emma said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, Of course", Regina said as she reached for the book that was on the chair next to her and handed it to Henry.

"Thank you, Regina" he smiled.

"You're more than welcome, Henry" she said returning the boy's smile. Her heart swelled at how well her son had grown up and she had to clench her hands into tight fists to stop herself from reaching out and embracing him tight.

"Thank you, Miss Mills. We really appreciate it" Emma said turning her attention from her son to the woman he'd quickly taken a lot of liking to. "We should let you get back to your date" she smiled at the elegant looking woman. Her eyes accidentally stopping at the perfectly painted lips. She unconsciously bit at her lip as she stared for a bit longer, wondering how it'd feel to taste them.

Emma had to count to ten to regain the composure she'd lost and so desperately needed. What the hell was wrong with her? Had it been that long?! She hadn't slept with anyone in more than ten years as far as she could remember. The last relationship she ever recalled having was with Neal, the father of her son whom she tried as hard as she could to forget. He'd left her alone when she needed him most and she would never forgive him for that. She'd even told Henry that his father was dead and she didn't feel the tiniest regret about it because to her, he _was _dead .

"Oh, no no. Its not a date. I'm a guest at the hotel and since I was meeting you I thought it'd be nice to have dinner here for a change. It gets a bit boring in the room" Regina found herself explaining to the blonde.

Regina's words brought Emma back from her consuming thoughts and she gave the other woman a small nod and smile.

"So you're new in town?" she asked.

"Yeah" Regina responded.

"Here for business or pleasure?" Emma found her curiosity getting the better of her

"Pretty much both," Regina replied. "I'm trying to secure some horses from an estate nearby for my ranch back home. I'm really passionate about horses" she smiled.

"Ok, so that's the business part, what about the pleasure part" Emma asked, realising that her son was just standing next to her as soon as the words left her mouth, she looked down as she blushed and her face turned red.

Regina smiled, trying her best not to sound in appropriate in front of the boy, she said "I love riding them that's pleasurable" she smirked at her smart ass response as the blonde brought her gaze back to the brunette's face.

"You ride horses?!" both women jolted from their tension filled exchange at the boy's sudden outburst.

"Yes Henry, I do" Regina answered, smiling at the boy's interest in the subject. 'He really is my son' she thought to herself.

"Cool" he exclaimed.

"You think so? Do you ride?" she found herself asking.

"No", the boy poted. "But I'd really like to, someday" he said, turning to his mother as if to seek some kind of validation.

"Tell you what?" the brunette said. "I will be visiting the ranch tomorrow. How about you come with me and check the place out. That way, you can see the horses and learn a thing or two. Both of you"

"I'm sorry, work tomorrow" Emma replied, earning a sad look from her son and an expression she couldn't quite read from Regina.

"Please mom" the boy begged.

"I'm sorry Henry, but I will be working tomorrow and you can't go there alone" she said.

"He won't be alone. I will be with him the whole time and I promise to bring him back myself" Regina said.

"Please, please mom. Its a Saturday and I won't be doing anything, please" the look on her son's face made it impossible for Emma to say no and something in her gut told her that she could trust the other woman, if with nothing else, her son. So she nodded and said,

"Okay, but you have to behave"

"Don't I always?" the boy smirked throwing himself at his mother,

"thank you Mom!" he said excitedly.

"Ok, its getting late, we should be on our way" Emma said turning her attention to the woman sitting down. "Call me tomorrow to work out the details?" she asked.

"I will" Regina said, smiling at both mother and son. "Goodbye Henry"

The boy leaned forward and planted a kiss on her cheek before replying "Goodbye Regina"

Regina watched as her family walked away from her again, but this time she didn't feel sad about it, because this time she knew that she'd be seeing them again tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma stood outside her apartment with her son by her side. They had agreed that Regina would pick up Henry at around 8:30 am. She still wasn't sure whether this was a good idea. The woman was after all a complete stranger and the fact that she'd given her son her word that she'd let him go, made this so hard. Henry wasn't an outgoing child and he hardly had any friends so Emma wanted this one experience for him to see the world through his own eyes.

"This is a terrible idea" she finally spoke out loud, turning to her son who was eagerly waiting, moving his weight from one foot to another.

"What!? But Mom, you said..." the boy said, sadness replacing the happiness he'd just had on his face a few seconds ago.

"I know what I said Henry, but really, what do we know about this woman? She's a complete stranger. And what type of a parent would be if I just let you wander around to God knows where with someone I don't even know?" Emma said, trying to reason with her son who "upset" for his current state would be the understatement of the century.

Before either one of them could speak again, an expensive looking car pulled up and they both knew it had to be Regina.

A short, bearded man got out of the driver's seat as soon as the car had pulled up and rushed to the other side of the car to open the door for the brunette.

"Miss Mills" Emma greeted as soon as the woman exited the car, sunglasses in hand.

"Miss Swan," Regina said, "how many times do I have to tell you to call me Regina?"

"A few more, I guess," Emma replied with a wink.

Emma took in the other woman's appearance and realized that she'd traded her professional look from yesterday for a pair of sexy, dark blue jeans with brown boots and Emma felt warm and mushy inside just glancing at the firm looking thighs.

'God, what is wrong with me?' She thought to herself. She'd never felt such visceral reaction to any other woman before in her life.

She ripped her eyes from the woman's legs and lifted them up to her face, only to have her heart start jackhammering inside her chest at the realisation that the other woman was looking right at her. Then she winked and Emma's insides turned to goo.

'I had no idea I was that easy' she thought to herself.

It was embarrassing really.

Regina's attention had however turned to the sad looking boy.

"Hello Henry" she said, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Hello" he replied, but never meeting the woman's gaze.

"Whats wrong?" Regina asked looking at both mother and son.

A few awkward silent moments passed before Emma spoke,

"I was wondering, is there enough room for one more in this car of your's?"

Henry's gaze shot at his mother, "we're going? Both of us?" he asked crushing his body against his mother's in hug.

"Yeah Kid, I gave you my word, didn't I" Emma replied as she kissed the top of her son's head.

A tear threatened to fall from Regina's eyes as she witnessed the heart warming scene between mother and son and she had to take deep slow breathes before looking back at them.

"So, what do you say Miss Mills?" Emma said, looking up at the brunette.

"Why Miss Swan, what else can I say...except...I hope you know how to ride well" Regina responded with a smirk

Emma's knees almost dropped her on the floor right then and there like a pile of laundry.

They all got in the car, with Emma mentally whistling a joyful little tune she'd made up on the spot.

'This is going to be one heck of a day' she thought ...or hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

_This is the first time I'm writing fanfic or femslash so I'm very sorry for any inconsistence and mishaps. I'm still learning. Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews. I will answer any of your questions as soon as I figure out how this site works, like I said, this is a first time for me. Also English isn't my first language so..._

_Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews. It warms my heart and encourages me to keep trying. Xoxo!_

**NINE MONTHS AGO.**

_Regina sat at the table alone sipping wine from a metal glass and staring blankly into space. It had been three months since they got back to the enchanted forest. It hadn't been like coming home to a party for her, just like she expected, but it hadn't been easy either. With a mile long of villagers after her head, she had no choice but to stay hidden at her palace which fortunately had remained untouched and well for all those years. _

_Luckily, after much convincing from the Charmings, Regina had been left alone by the angry villagers. They no longer came after her after snow had told them how much she'd changed and the number of times she'd saved them. From then they had been able to tolerate each other even though Regina couldn't stand her most of the time. Now she'd just spend her time here reading and attending the stupid intolerable family banquets Snow and her husband occasionally threw, since realizing that they were expecting another baby. This was not her family, she thought everytime she had to flash that fake smile at the people present. She'd let her family go, to protect them. That however didn't make anything easier. Not with the constant "what if" question lurking at her conscience everytime she thought of her son's blonde mother. _

"_hey" a voice startled her, taking her away from her thought._

"_Tink!" Regina smiled at the fairy who was now landing to stand infront of her._

_The two had been spending alot of time together and Regina couldn't be happier about that. She hadn't had alot of friends in her lifetime but their shared history helped them to understand and know each other pretty well._

"_What brings you here?" Regina asked._

"_Just wanted to see you" Tink smiled, taking a seat next to her. "So how have you been?"_

"_Same old. Alone and bored in this empty palace. Its like history is repeating itself Tink. This is how you met me all those years ago, its kind of ironic" Regina said, smiling sadly at the blonde._

"_Not at all Regina, Nothing is the same because the woman I met back there, is long gone. That woman who was so afraid to love, to seem weak, is not there anymore. You have loved, not one but two people enough to sacrifice your own happiness for them" Tinker bell replied, taking Regina's hand in her's as a sign of support._

"_And then I lost them. Just like Daniel, I'll never see them again. I lost my son and the woman I love without her even knowing how I felt" Regina said, tears welled up in her eyes and she forcefully blinked them away and looked up._

"_You don't know that" Tink said._

"_Know what?" Regina asked._

"_That you'll never see them again. And as for your feelings for Emma, I think she returned them but just like you, she was scared" Tinker bell responded._

"_Why would you think that?" Regina asked._

"_The woman held a sword to my neck just because you had been missing for a couple of hours... And I've seen the way she looks at you" Tink smiled at her friend, who returned it but sadly. "I have to go, but I'll be seeing you soon" she gave her a tight hug before picking up her wand and flapping her wings._

"_Regina...?" she called finally._

"_Yeah..." Regina looked up at the now smaller creature._

"_The evil queen was able to love somebody after all. Anything is possible, if you believe it" she said before flying away._

_Regina needed to believe the fairy's last words. She needed to believe that she would be seeing her family again. She stood against a window and thought. She just had to._

**TODAY.**

"I thought you were supposed to be working today, Miss Swan" Regina asked as she came to stand beside the blonde who was staring at her son tending to a horse at the far end of the stables.

"Yeah, I was, but Henry wanted to come so badly and I couldn't let him come alone" Emma responded frankly.

Regina felt a pang of anger and sadness hit her at the blonde's words, but then she recalled how different the circumstances were and so she calmed herself down.

"He's such a wonderful boy" Regina said, trying to ease the tension.

"My pride and joy" Emma smiled.

Regina smiled back as her attention went back to the boy. He looked incredibly happy and she couldn't help but smile again.

"Do you have kids, Miss Mills?" Emma asked suddenly, making Regina shiver where she stood.

After a few silent seconds, Regina looked up at Emma and said, "I did, a long time ago, but... I lost him"

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I'm really very sorry" Emma said, feeling like a jerk for prying into the woman's life.

"Its okay, dear. I don't mind" Regina responded, taking out her phone to ask for her car to be brought upfront.

"So...you're done here?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, " Regina smiled

"Henry," the two women said at the same time.

They turned to look at each other and then something felt so familiar about this moment to Emma and her brain flashed red.

"We're leaving already?" Henry asked as he approached them.

"Yeah" Regina replied sadly, "but we will come back some other time while I'm still in town, if your mom allows, how is that?"

"Okay..." the boy replied.

The ride back to the apartment was quiet and uncomfortable for the two women except for the few light moments where Henry kept talking about how amazing the stables and all the horses were. Thankfully that broke some of the tension and soon they were standing outside the apartment as Henry embraced the brunette tightly with multiple "thank you's" running from his mouth. Regina returned the embrace whole heartedly and wished she wouldn't have to let go, but she did and then she gave the boy her widest smile.

After a while, Emma spoke words she hadn't said to anyone in as long as she could remember, "would you like to come in, Miss Mills?"

Regina tensed at the question and she wanted more than anything to go in and spend the rest of the day with her family but she couldn't, not yet anyway. Her feelings for the blonde were intensifying with every second she was spending with her and as much as she wanted to take her right where she stood, she couldn't. She wanted to do things right. She wanted to give them a chance to know each other well.

"No, thank you Miss Swan, I still have a long day of engagements ahead of me but thank you. I appreciate your and Henry's company this morning" she smiled, "take care Henry. Goodbye Miss Swan" she said as she slid in on the back seat of her car and soon, they drove off.

Emma laid in bed that night, her thoughts consumed by none other Regina Mills. The woman was a mystery and underneath all that supreme look, that smirk and smart assness, was a woman with stories to tell and from what she'd seen of her reaction to her question earlier, maybe some pain too. She couldn't help but wonder what Regina Mills was all about and as she drifted off to sleep, she found herself hoping to figure out what those stories were.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm so sorry for the late update. I've just been dealing with lots of family stuff and work. I lost a family member recently so that was kind of hard, (not your problem, I know) though I hope you guys like it. Reviews would really mean a lot to me. They are a great motivator. Enjoy!_

"Hey Emma!" a petite looking woman called as she approached her boss' desk.

"Yeah", the blond replied without looking up.

"What happened?" the younger woman asked,

"What happened when?" Emma asked finally looking up to meet the woman's face.

"On Saturday. Why didn't you come in? All I got was a text saying you were taking the day off, nothing more" she replied.

"Oh, yeah, I went out with Henry and ...a friend" Emma stopped, not sure what to call Regina.

"What freind?"

"No one, just someone Henry met" Emma said

"Henry has a girlfriend?"

"What?! No!" Emma laughed. "Her name is Regina and she's not Henry's girlfriend. Just a friend. Now, can we go back to you telling me what I missed Andy?"

"Well boss lady, you didn't miss much, just a couple of appointments that I rebooked for today and tomorrow. The rest I took care of" Andrea smiled.

Emma had owned the bail bond's person company for years now, she didn't go out on the field as much anymore because of Henry but she had been lucky enough to find herself an amazing and competent team that respected and treated each other like family. Andrea had been her assistant and secretary for a year now and she knew she could trust her completely with her work and her personal life. She just wasn't sure where her personal life stood at the moment, not with the thoughts of a certain brunette lurking.

After her appointment later that afternoon, Emma got into her yellow bug and drove home, Regina and her perfection dominating her mind. She hadn't seen or heard from the her since their day at the stables and for some reason she didn't understand, she couldn't figure out why that bothered her considering the fact that she'd only met the woman twice.

Emma let herself into her apartment and headed for her liquor cabinet in the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of scotch and sat on her couch, phone in hand. She had for some reason saved/kept the woman's number with her and before she knew it she was typing a message on it.

Regina sat on her bed in her hotel room trying to concentrate on the book she was reading when her phone vibrated from her dresser. She reached out for it and immediately smiled when she saw who the text message was from :

"_**Miss Mills..." **_the text read.

Emma sat there wondering whether the other woman would even see her message in the first place. She didn't know her well enough to understand her schedule yet here she was, half drunk and texting a woman who was no more than a stranger to her.

The vibrating of her phone jolted Emma from her thoughts and to her surprise, the woman's name appeared on the screen with a reply under it :

"_Yes Miss Swan, How may I help you?" _Emma couldn't help but imagine Regina's voice saying those words to her and she smiled, typing her response immediately.

"_**I just wanted to apologise for what I asked that day at the stables. I didn't mean to pry or make you uncomfortable in any way, that was never my intention" **_

Regina's phone vibrated a few seconds later with the newest response from the blonde. A mixture of emotions ran through her face and thoughts through her mind. She had no idea her reaction had caused the other woman so much distress and a part of her felt genuinely awful about it. She immediately texted Emma ,

"_I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was mad or anything of that sort. Its just not a subject I like discussing at all. But I'm okay, you don't have to feel guilty about the issue" Regina assured her._

_A minute later :_

"_**Well in that case, let me make it up to you either way. Come have dinner at the apartment with me and Henry. It'd be nice to eat a home cooked meal once in a while. I'm sure you haven't done that since you arrived in town and started staying at the hotel"**_

"Ok" Regina found herself replying. "I could use the fresh air"

A couple hours later Emma's door bell rang. She tensed as she made her way to her to the door. Regina Mills stood on Emma's front stoop, looking a tad frazzled. Emma's brow furrowed as she pulled the door open. The other woman wore a black suit with very subtle pinstripes and big silver buttons on the jacket. Emma figured that it was a traditional jacket and a skirt with black stockings underneath the short skirt. Her creamy blouse was unbuttoned enough to show off a tan expanse of collarbone and the tiniest tease of cleavage. Emma bit her lip when she recalled the short exchange they'd had that morning before they'd left for the ranch and she almost gasped. Did anybody have the right to be that damn good looking? That sexy? Wasn't it dangerous? Shouldn't there be a law of some kind? When she glanced up, Regina was looking right at her, those deep melted-chocolate eyes sparkling even as the silence between them ensued. Then she cleared her throat.

"Umm... welcome Miss Mills" Emma said shortly after she realized that she'd been staring the whole time. She blushed as she ushered the older woman into her dining area.

"Regina..." she smiled. "And thank you. You have a lovely home" Regina said as she took a sit.

"Thank you." Emma said, returning the brunette's smile. "So how has your stay in the city been?" she asked, handing her guest a glass of wine and trying her best not to sound too curious or inquisitive.

"Its been okay. I've been keeping busy. That helps a lot" She lied. "What about you? How have you and Henry been? Is he in?"

"Um, no. Not yet, he's still at school, though he should have been here already" Emma said, mostly to herself than the other woman. She then picked up her phone from her pocket. "Looks like I missed this," she continued. "He will be staying with his teacher to help her out with some school stuff. She'll drop him off after he's had dinner" Emma said, returning her phone to her pocket and turning to face the woman sitting comfortably at her dining table.

"I'm sorry. I should have confirmed with him earlier. I'm sure he would have been here in a heartbeat if He knew you were visiting" Emma said, already feeling the tension build at the realization that she might be stuck alone with the gorgeous Miss Mills for the next few hours.

"I was looking forward to seeing him to seeing him too", Regina replied. "and you" she continued.

Emma swallowed at the woman's words. She blushed and averted her gaze to the glass in her hand. She didn't know how to respond to that so she said the next thing that came to mind, "um, food?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll help you set the table" Regina said, smirking at the blonde's blushing face.

Time went by fast when you were having a good time. Before they knew it, it was already getting dark and Regina was shrugging into her coat that had been hanging on her chair, with Emma walking behind her as they made it out the door.

"How did you get here? I'm sorry I forgot to ask" Emma asked.

"I drove myself" Regina responded.

"Really?," Emma asked mockingly. She found that hard to believe.

But to her surprise, Regina's jetta came to view as soon as they stepped out of the building and she slowed to indicate it was hers. Emma followed her to the driver's side door; she could feel her behind her.

"I had such a good time tonight, Emma," Regina said turning to face her. It was all she had before Emma kissed her.

Regina's brain registered everything at once –Emma's gentle hands cradling her face, her body pressing her back against the car, the way their slight height difference made her feel deliciously trapped between Emma's body and her Volkswagen, the softness of her lips on hers, the tang of wine still clinging to her mouth – and she had to focus hard to keep her from being completely overwhelmed. Overwhelmed, but in a good way. She wanted to remember everything she could about her first kiss with Emma because she was certain it wouldn't be her last, she wouldn't let it be.

It wasn't a demanding kiss, but one of promise, of anticipation. One that was equal parts gentle and insistent. Her hands went up to settle on her waist, to pull Emma's hips closer to hers, then to slide up under her leather jacket and feel the smoothly planed muscles of her back beneath the softness of her tank.

She wanted more and she wanted to slow things down, both at the same time, and she somehow knew that Emma felt the same way. She allowed her to deepen their kiss for several long seconds, relishing the taste and feel of Emma's tongue as it touched hers, before she brought her hands around to her chest and pulled their mouths apart as gently as she could. One of them whimpered, but she wasn't sure who, and they stood there in the dark with their foreheads pressed together, each of them raggedly trying to catch their breath.

"My God!" Regina managed.

"I'll say."

"My God" She said again and she chuckled. She could feel Emma playing with the ends of her hair, tickling the side of her neck, and goose bumps of pleasure broke out across her skin. Emma rubbed her thumb across Regina's bottom lip and it took every ounce of strength she had left in her body to keep from sucking it into her mouth. She was certain that, if she pushed just a little, she would willingly and joyously have sex with her right there in front of her apartment, on the hood of her own car, and that knowledge both excited and mortified her. Cliché as it was, she had never felt such sexual compatibility with someone, ever. Not even with Graham. Emma and herself were going to be a bonfire in bed. She knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt. And as much as she wanted that more than anything, she was in love with Emma and she wanted it to be more than just sex. She wanted Emma to know who she really was.

Which was exactly why they needed to slow things down. She was afraid such heat would incinerate them both.

Her throat suddenly dry, she swallowed hard and tried to find her voice. And some logic when she spoke.

"Say Hi to Henry for me. Tell him I'll see him soon" she said as she got into her car and drove off.


End file.
